Pirates of the Carribean,Wenche's Bane
by Nadireth
Summary: Sapphira is one of the most sought after whores on Tortuga,and likes a challenge.So when she is challenged by a friend to seduce any man,it seems like the perfect combination to chuck in Messers Sparrow and Turner.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean in any shape or form, including Jack and Will (dangit!).

Okay people sorry about the delay and the fact that it's not a new chapter. I was looking through the last two chapters and quite frankly, I thought it was second rate. Taking a leaf out of Crystyna's fics (which I love) I decided to write it from my characters point of view. This is the prologue, but includes elements of the first chapter. I feel I must also brief in on the characters, mine as well as the originals. Enjoy!

Sapphira(previously called Nienna)- Professional whore/ pirate. She's manipulative, arrogant and seductive and doesn't care who gets hurt as long as she gets what she wants.(I'll try not to turn her into a Mary-Sue, damn Sues!)

Kia- Sapphira's best friend and barmaid of 'The Faithful Bride'. Kia is not completely naive but she has a lot to learn compared to Sapphira. Kia is very assertive of herself and likes to think she has 'standards'.

Will- Still engaged to Elizabeth, still gentlemanly. He has been virtually dragged to Tortuga by Jack who said, and I quote 'whelp, ye need a break, ye look bloody awful!'. Will had been reluctant to leave on account of the fact that Elizabeth was pregnant (flippin' cheek! ..scuse me)

Jack- Our favourite pirate is still bloody tactless when it comes to women, but a devil with the eye-liner. Having a talent for debauchery Jack makes weekly trips to Tortuga.

* * *

Another day, another bloody customer. When will these people learn? I work for money, not for favours or clothes, just solid gold or silver. Jewels would work well, I'm not picky. I'm one of the highest paid painted lilies (a/n- it's another word for hooker) on Tortuga for crying out loud! 

Walking down the street, I see the usual ensemble. Men firing pistols, filling themselves up with rum and kicking the living daylights out of each other. Disgusting. Another thing about me, I'm not your average whore. Sure, I'm slim, with a decent amount of cleavage and been kicked out of the family since God-knows when. But I dress differently and I speak differently for starters. None of this red-dress-with-a-corset rubbish. And I get paid upfront, otherwise I get nasty. I do have a terrible temper, believe me that's a good thing. Men don't mess with a girl who's got a pistol, a cutlass _and_ a bad temper to boot.

But enough of that. I walk into 'The Faithful Bride', greeting by the usual patrons with their off-key singing, rum slopping down their shirts. Barely managing to stop myself from grimacing in distaste, I waltz over to the bar and demand a drink. Several wolf-whistles are coming my way from men, both young and old as they spot me. Took 'em long enough! Then I feel someone's hands creep around my waist, it was Silverstone the newest addition to the bar. God, I'm not in the mood tonight. Pushing his hands away, I roll my eyes and take a swig of rum.

Silverstone doesn't take the hint however, bloody idiot. His hands again slip round my waist and start to creep up to the edge of my white shirt. Yes, I wear a shirt, tied in a knot to reveal my stomach and the tattoo on my back. Two knives crossed together, hurt like a bitch but I like it. Then Silverstone's other hand slips down towards my black pantaloons, how dumb is this guy. That made me really go made.

Before I knew it, Silverstone was flat on his back with blood gushing out of his noise. The noise level in the bar plummeted, quietest I've ever heard it. Everyone was watching, even Suzanne, that dopey French harlot left off her charming to see it. Next thing I know, I'm yelling at Silverstone at the top of my voice.

"Back off, yer feckless bilgerat, this bitch ain't for sale tonight!"

* * *

Well, what did everybody think? Lemme know via review! 


	2. Pointless Seduction

bLABBERPUSS –Thank you so much! I'm flattered!  
  
Fadingimage-I know, just deciding what happens to who is soo interesting! Nice quotes on your profile btw  
  
XxSnowAngelxX-Thank you, and I totally share the Orlando obsession! Christ that guy is so damn hot!  
  
Crazylittlekiwifruit-I love your screen name! Soz about the cliff-hanger, I tend to do that.

**Pirates Of The Caribbean:Wenche's Bane**

**Chapter 2- Pointless seduction**

Anyway,time for a nice update! Just like to make one thing clear, this is written from both Nienna's and Jack's point of view. Possibly be Kia's for the next chapter though. One more thing, Jack might seem to be acting strangely, don't pay any attention to it.  
  
Nienna stretched lazily and cast a sideways glance over to the table where the pirate and his friend had seated themselves. Looking back to Kia, she stopped and turned her head to look at the pirate again. He was unusually handsome for someone who came into this part of town. His long black dreads fell down to his shoulders in jaunty angles, casting quite a contrast against his tanned skin. His frame was broad and muscular, something she always liked to see, and those eyes, chocolate coloured with those long melting eyelashes....... Pulling herself out of her wistful fantasy, she inspected his friend. Hmm, not bad but he looked a bit naïve for her taste, No that pirate would be hers, and hers alone. Smirking to herself, she winked at Kia, smoothed her clothes down and adjusted her make-up.  
  
"Watch and learn Kia, you can have the other one- if you can"  
  
Sashaying over to the table where they sat, she winked cheekily at Will, then coughed lightly to get Jack's attention. Resting her hands on her hips, she smiled flirtatiously at him. Running his eyes up her slim figure to her chest, he felt his eyes widen slightly. Sure he had had more than his fare share of 'pleasurable company' but she was.....different somehow. She noticed him staring and leant over, giving him a closer look.  
  
"Enjoying the view?"  
  
Smirking slightly, Nienna slid herself on his lap, oblivious to his companion. She wasn't after him, Kia would sort him out. Jack's hands twined themselves around her waist, pressing her to him. She felt his warm breath on her ear as he leant close to whisper.  
  
"I might be luv, depends if there's anythin' else ter follow"  
  
Tilting her head back, Jack allowed himself to give in to temptation as his lips caressed the nape of her warm neck. Nienna smiled, turning on her best seductive moves as she ran her finger up his chest to cup his chin in one hand. Across the room, she could see Kia, grinning like a demented frog as she watched her friend. Ah, now here comes the fun part. Rolling her eyes and pretending to sigh theatrically, she pushed Jack away with the words. "Now, now. That's not anyway to treat a lady is it?"  
  
Sitting across the table, Will rolled his eyes to the ceiling, clearly not impressed at the display Jack and Nienna were putting on. Already he could feel the smoky atmosphere going to his head. Slipping down into his chair a bit more, he could dimly make out the shapes of Jack and Nienna leaving through the door, Jack's arms still around Nienna's waist. Feeling something cool brush against the beck of his neck, he dimly raised his head to see what it was. Kia stood in front of him, acting the cool concerned barmaid.  
  
"'Scuse me mate, but are you alright? You just look a bit queasy"  
  
Will only just managed to mumble back, his eyes peering up at the blonde who stood in front of him_.(A/N-Will is actually very tired, strained and generally run-down. He is still engaged to Elizabeth)_  
  
"Yes, yes thankyou I'm fine. Just a headache"  
  
"You don't look alright mate, 'scuse me sayin' so. Here, let me help you."  
  
Will barely remembered the few minutes in which Kia had settled herself beside him, placed his head on her lap and began smoothening his brow. All he knew was that something cool was being pressed against his face and cheeks. His eye-lids slipped lower and lower, lulled into a false sense of security by Kia whispering soothing, sweet endearments to him.


End file.
